A second chance in a Royal life
by Fey Walsh-Sama
Summary: At the brink of death, Naruto, Kyuubi and Narumi Uzumaki forgo life and accept death. But life clings on as saviors in the form as three Princes of their nation. As they go through their new lives they meet the other princes, their fiances, and battle against the odds to gain life again. Pairings, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, GaaNarumi, ShinoKiba, NejiShika. Other pairings too. Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

**This is an original story. Stupid plot bunnies sabotaging me all the time. Took me forever to upload this dang story. Okay so here it is . The first chapter to my new story, "A second chance in a Royal Life". Wow. Im so glad. Please review. Remember I do not own Naruto...unfortunately but any other characters that you see are mine and mine alone! LOL. **

**Summary: At the brink of death, Naruto, Kyuubi and Narumi Uzumaki forgo life and accept death. But life clings on as saviors in the form as three Princes of their nation. As they go through their new lives they meet the other princes, their fiances, and battle against the odds to gain life again. Pairings, SasuNaru, ItaKyuu, GaaNarumi, ShinoKiba, NejiShika. Other pairings too. Yaoi.**

* * *

In the dark, cold halls of the dungeon in the castle there could be heard the moans of the prisoners. People who were mean, cruel criminals that committed horrible crimes where held there. They sat in the cells that were smaller than anything, waiting trials that most likely wouldn't come. Sometimes, more often than not the guards took it upon themselves to carry out the punishments or sentences of the prisoners. Torture, death, and never ending pain were common place in the cells

And in one of the darkest cells in the back of the dungeon were three people. They had been in the cell for several days. Triplets actually, two boys and a girl around the age of 17. They were in the cell for the craziest reason. They did not kill, steal or hurt. All they did was try to sell some goods on the side of the road without a permit. So stupid a reason to be jailed in the place of murderers and thieves.

The girl looked at her brothers. She had spent the last few days crying and her tears have run out. Her blonde/red hair was dirt covered and muddy from sitting in the cell. Her lips chapped and her face tear streaked. Her brothers sat on either side of her, watching and waiting. They knew what was coming. This cell was the cell for the doomed. Whoever was kept here was pretty much sentenced to death.

They heard the footfalls of boots. It was the soldiers that had most likely arrested them. The brothers tried to protect their sister from what they knew was coming. Death. Tears streamed freely from the girls eyes now. She hated this. She and her brothers were gonna die.

The guards stopped in front of the cell, smirking. They loved this part of the job. Taking criminals and making them pay. Now they were bringing punishment to three criminals. Three semi-innocent beggars' that no one would care about. That was the best. To know they could kill without being noticed was great.

The eldest of the three looked up and shielded the other two with his body. He was yanked off them and pulled him into the hall. He kicked and screamed, yelling for his siblings. They were pulled out the cell, and then dragged into the hall. The girl screamed and cried, the boy shouted angrily. They were dragged down the hall into a room. A circular room with chain shackles hanging from the ceiling and attached to the floor.

The three were locked up in the cold chains. The chains dug into their wrists and ankles and pulled at their muscles. The guards smiled and smirked as they walked around them with batons. And then it started. The beating. They whacked and hit, beat and kicked the three until they were bloody and raw. The girl's hair stained red and her brother's faces cut. Blood pooled at their feet and the girls tears were replaced with streaks of blood.

And that's when it happened. The door that was locked to prevent anyone from interrupting was busted open as several of the personal guards to the princes walked in before the princes walked in. They looked in disgust at the guards who were beating the poor, broken teens almost to death. Their faces contorted with anger at the men that they were supposed to trust. And here they were beating prisoners that they were supposed to care for.

Gaara the youngest of the five walked over to the girl. He tilted her face up and looked in to her eyes. They were broken but had a spark of life in them. Gaara glared at the men as he tore the keys from their hands and went back to the girl. He unlocked the chains and caught her as she fell. She slumped into his arms, moaning as he cradled her to his chest. She was small, fragile and covered in blood. He couldn't believe it. How they could take satisfaction in beating her was shocking.

Two black haired boys walked over and freed the two brothers. The scooped them up without a backward glance at the traitorous guards. They just exited with the siblings and their guards in tow. They would deal with them later. Right now the three needed medical attention.

* * *

Narumi Uzumaki woke with a splitting headache and a body full of aches. She held her head as it throbbed and groaned. She looked over toward where her brothers were. They were laying in the beds next to her with bandages wrapped around their heads, shoulders and arms. There were several IV's in their arms, pumping them full of what looked like blood and medicine. She looked at them and smiled, happy with the realization that they were alive.

She looked up when the door opened to reveal two boys around her age enter. They smiled at her with a gentle gaze, no threats or anger in their eyes. One had wild brown hair and a red triangle tattoo on each cheek and laughter in his eyes. The other was also brunette with his hair pulled into a ponytail and a bored but kind expression on his face. They were carrying trays of food, good food by the way it smelled.

The wild haired boy carried a tray over to the table and set it down before turning to her. "Hi, I'm Kiba Inuzuka, how are you feeling." he asked her, softly. He sat at the end of her bed, making her feel worried. But his easy-going attitude made her like him.

"Don't worry we won't hurt you. My name is Shikamaru Nara and me and Kiba a here to make sure that you are okay." the bored one said. She nodded and replied in a quiet voice, "I'm Narumi." and then looked at the food. They followed her gaze to the food, and Shikamaru put the tray on her lap, with a gesture to help herself.

She dug in, not having a proper meal in weeks. "So," started Kiba, "Why were you in jail? If you don't mind me asking."

Narumi looked at them and swallowed. "For selling canned goods without a permit."

Kiba stared blankly at her. "Really that is so stupid, I can't believe it." he cried outraged. Shikamaru just shook his head angrily and sat down next to her in a chair. "Well your safe now. And you're engaged to a prince so I wouldn't worry anymore."

Narumi almost spat out her mouth full of food. She looked at them wide eyed and freaked. Kiba nodded to her hand and she looked at her left hand to see a sapphire ring with small rubies around it on her ring finger. She looked up at them again shocked.

"Yeah. You're like us. We are both engaged to one of the five princes of the land. I am engaged to Shino Aburame, prince of section three. Shika is engaged to Neji Hyuuga, of section two. Right now you are engaged to Gaara Sabakuno of section four. He's really kind with a little bit of angst to him. He was the one who caught you when you were released. And he fell in love at first sight with you the same with the Uchihas and your brothers." said Kiba.

Narumi was in shock. She couldn't believe it. This was the answer to all her problems. And even though she had only vauge memories of the boy she felt happy. "I-I I don't know what to say. This is great. I mean my own life is so hard and exhausting that this is a great change for me." she said with a hand on her mouth.

Shikamaru looked at her weird. "What do you mean?" he asked. Narumi looked up at them. She sighed, "Me and my brothers are orphans and since we are seventeen we aren't able to stay in the system here. We all are striving to work and make enough to give to the orphanage. What we were selling was the pickled veggies that we make. We give most of it to the orphanage and sell the rest. It is a hard life but we last."

Shikamaru and Kiba looked at each other. They knew that the lives that the people lived in the Badlands weren't great. They were downright horrible. Often the people that grew up there were arrested for horrible crimes. Not the crimes that these three committed. It was a hard place to live and the description that she gave was a common occurrence in the BL.

Narumi looked to her sleeping brothers, tears in her eyes. She looked back at them right when there was a knock at the door. Narumi jumped but the boys just smiled. "Come in." said Shikamaru as he stood. The door opened to reveal a small woman carrying a basket.

She smiled warmly at Narumi and set the basket down before leaving. Shikamaru looked in the basket and smiled. "It's clothes for you." he said, holding up a beautiful blue dress that most likely went to her knees. There were white knee highs and black lace up boots too.

She smiled at them and slid out of the bed. She looked down and saw she was wearing a blue night gown. She looked around, confused. "The bathroom is over there. Some servants are already waiting for you. We will be outside." Kiba said and they left Narumi to wash and dress as she wanted.

* * *

45 minutes later, Narumi came out. She was beautiful. Her blonde hair was curly and pulled to the side of her head with a ribbon that had a blue orchid on the side. The blue dress fell around her knees and the white stockings peeked out above the black boots. Her eyes were bigger and bluer than ever outlined in navy blue eyeliner and dark purple eye shadow.

She smiled meekly at the two boys and looked back at her brothers sleeping in the beds before shutting the door. Shikamaru grinned at her, threading his arm through hers. "We should go meet the princes. Gaara is waiting to see you again." said Kiba smiling as he led them through the maze of corridors and into the throne room.

Narumi was anxious. She was meeting not only the princes of her country but the man who saved her and she was going to eventually marry, she thought. Narumi jumped a little when the doors opened and Kiba lead them in. She hid behind Shikamaru as they entered, more nervous than she thought she was gonna be.

Gaara and the others looked around when the door opened. Itachi, Sasuke, Neji, and Shino also turned to look at the door to see Kiba, Shino's fiance walk in with Shikamaru, Neji's fiance. They looked around half expecting to see the blonde girl that Gaara had rescued from the dungeon a few days ago, but they didn't see her. They knew she was the least injured and was expected to wake up first, though they didn't know when.

Shino smiled at his fiancé as they approached. "How is the young lady? Is she feeling better?" he asked. Kiba smiled back and said, "Why don't you ask her." gesturing to Shikamaru. He moved aside slightly to reveal the girl. She smiled softly at them, a gesture that made Gaara's heart melt.

Gaara took a step toward her, then another before he was right next to her. Her huge blue eyes looked up at him, before she ducked behind Shikamaru trembling. Shikamaru smiled at the smaller girl. Gaara didn't look hurt. He knew this girl had been through a lot. Her small smile as she looked at Gaara was adorable.

Gaara gently took her hand, prompting her to move away from Shikamaru. She was not trembling as much when Gaara lead her toward the other. Neji and Shino went and kissed their fiancés passionately when they got near them. Gaara was smiling softly at her as Sasuke coughed. They pulled away from each other and Neji held Shikamaru tightly as Kiba wedeled his way over to her from Shino.

"Okay Gaara may I present Narumi Uzumaki. Narumi this is Gaara Sabakuno." Kiba said smiling at Narumi. She smiled back and Gaara wrapped his arms around her. She looked a little surprised but relaxed against him. Gaara thought she was perfect. The beautiful hair and the dress were perfect on her. The dress fluttered every time she moved.

"Pleasure Narumi." said Gaara raising her hand to to his lips and kissing it. Narumi broke into a small smile at this. "Like wise Gaara. And thank you for getting me out of that blasted cell." she said kindly to him.

They all thought she was charming and sweet. "How are your brothers?" inquired a black haired boy. "Are they doing alright?"

"I suppose. They are still unconscious and unconscious is better than when they are awake. Thank you for asking uhhhhh..." she stated a small smile dancing across her face. They all looked at her stunned that the statement came out of her mouth.

"Sasuke and what do you mean by that?" Sasuke asked with a mellow tone. "I mean sisters don't usually say things like that."

"I don't mean to be cruel but my brothers can be a bit over protective some days. And they aren't talking soooo it's not as bad as when they are awake. I love them to death but sometimes the forget im not a child. I'm their twin. I do care about them and I know they just wanna protect me cause I was weak as a child. I had a weak heart, but now I'm stronger. I wish I was as strong as them but I guess one can't have everything. But I do love them. They are my only family." she replied, a small smile on her face at the thought of her brothers.

"What are they like besides over protective of you? I would like to know." Asked Sasuke, a thoughtful look on their faces.

"I think I'll let you find that out for yourself."

At that moment a woman with dark hair and a small figure rushed in the room, her face elated. She curtsied quickly before going over to Narumi. "M'lady, your brothers are awake and asking for you." She said quickly to her. Narumi's eyes opened wide and she broke away from Gaara, racing after the dark-haired woman. Gaara raised an eyebrow before following after her, with Sasuke and the others at his heels.

* * *

**Wow. ITS DONE. Chapter one is done. **

**Narumi:Took you long enough**

**Me:Shut up! I lost my flash drive. It took a long time. **

**Narumi: Well, hurry next time. **

**Me: MEH! I will work when I wanna. **

**Narumi: K. Comment and review please.**

**Me: *BOWS* thank you. **


	2. News and faints

Narumi burst through the doors to her and her brothers' room and grinned when she saw they were awake. She went over to her two brothers and sat on Naruto's bed. She lifted Narutos hand and pushed it against her cheek. "Nii-chan. You okay?" she asked kindly as she looked at Kyuubi. They both smiled at her and nodded. The damage to their throats from screaming and shouting prevented them from talking. But Narumi didn't care. As long they were safe she was happy.

She glanced at Kyuubi. He looked miserable but okay. His red hair was pulled back from his face and he had bandages covering most of his body. His blue eyes though were smiling at her even though he wasn't talking much. Naruto was in a similar state. Though his forever spiky hair was still going to the sky. She was so happy to see the smile on his face. It had been a long time since she had seen that smile. A long time.

Kyuubi was so thankful to see his sister. She didn't look like the bloody mess that he had last seen before he had passed out. Infact she looked the most beautiful he had ever seen her. Her blonde and red hair was clean and curled, her eyes wider and prettier than ever and she was clean. Shiny and clean. Narumi hadn't been this clean since their parents died and they were put in the orphanage. Once they aged out they were even more covered in dirt and grime and blood and anything else that the three found while trying make some money for food. It was a cycle that never seemed to end.

But there she was. As beautiful as their mother. He was having a hard time believing this wasn't a dream. That he had really died and gone to that happy place in the sky. But Naruto was there as well. So he knew it was real. Naruto was just as bandaged as he was. Narumi was surprisingly unscathed but that was because Naruto and him had protected her. But he didn't care that she was the only one safe. It made him so happy and content.

Kyuubi looked behind Narumi's head to see several men standing there gazing at Naruto and her. He looked at her questioningly with a frown on his face. These men did look kinder then any of the people that he had met in the past but there was something different about them. It was the clothes he concluded. They were the type that higher class wore with fine threads but then again it was the similar type of clothing that Narumi was wearing.

One of the guys, with bright red hair, walked over and rested his hand on Narumi's shoulder. He smiled down at her and she smiled back.

"Nii-sans, this is Prince Gaara. He and the other princes of the realm saved us from those guards. And hes my betrothed. And your also betrothed."

At that both of her brothers passed out, again.

* * *

**I AM SO SORRY.**

**I know i know i havented updated and this is a short chapter and your all pissed at me I AM SO SORRY.**

**I have been so busy with other things and such. **

**SORRY**


End file.
